militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3 Canadian Forces Flying Training School
s at 3 Canadian Forces Flying Training School at CFB Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, 1982.]] 3 Canadian Forces Flying Training School (3 CFFTS) is located at the Southport Aerospace Centre just south of Portage La Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. 3 CFFTS conducts Primary Flight Training on the Grob G 120A. Helicopter training is done on the Bell CH-139 Jet Ranger and the Bell 412 helicopter (retired CH-146 Griffons). Multi-engine training is conducted on the Beechcraft King Air C-90B. The school is based at the Southport Aerospace Centre (formerly CFB Portage la Prairie). The service companies of Allied Wings and Southport Aerospace Centre provide all support services for 3 CFFTS, including aircraft maintenance and airfield operations. 3 CFFTS uses civilian pilots to teach primary pilot training and the air navigator courses. Military pilots are employed to teach the helicopter and multi-engine aircraft courses. History Portage la Prairie has been the site of military primary flight training since World War II, when it was home to No. 14 Elementary Flying Training School, part of the British Commonwealth Air Training Plan. Following the war the base was retained as the home of the Royal Canadian Air Force's 3 Flying Training School, the direct ancestor of 3 CFFTS.Barris, Ted: Behind the Glory, page ff. MacMillan Canada, 1992. ISBN )-7715-9007-5 3 CFFTS was first formed on 1 July 1970 at CFB Portage la Prairie. It was made up of personnel and equipment drawn from 1 Primary Flying School, CFB Borden who flew the de Havilland Canada CT-120 Chipmunk trainers, 4 Flying Training School, CFB Rivers who flew Hiller CH-112 Nomad helicopters and 3 Flying Training School, Portage la Prairie who flew the Beech CT-128 Expeditor multi-engine trainer. During 1971 the Chipmunks were replaced with the Beech CT-134 Musketeers and the Nomads were replaced by Bell CH-136 Kiowas. During the 1970s the school created two air demonstration teams, staffed by instructors, the Dragonflies, flying the CH-136 Kiowa and the Musket Gold with CT-134 Musketeer. During 1981 the CT-134 Musketeers were in need of replacement and a newer version, the Beechcraft C23 Sundowners was procured as the CT-134A Musketeer. At the same time the CH-136 Kiowas were returned to the tactical helicopter squadrons that they had come from and were replaced by new-purchase CH-139 Jet Rangers. During 1992 CFB Portage la Prairie was closed and the base facilities turned over to a new civil organization, the Southport Aerospace Centre. All previous support functions, including the provision of aircraft and their maintenance and the running of the airport, was contacted out to civilian companies. This new Contracted Flight Training and Support Program resulted in the Musketeers being replaced with Slingsby T-67C Firefly trainers. The military instructors who had taught the Primary Flying Course were replaced by contract civilian instructors. Multi-engine and helicopter training was conducted by military instructors using the Beech C-90A King Air and the CH-139 Jet Rangers. In 2005 a $1.77 billion, 20-year Contracted Flying Training and Support Contract was awarded to Allied Wings to continue the program to 2025. This resulted in the following equipment changes: *Slingsby T-67C Fireflies replaced with Grob G-120As *C-90A King Airs replaced with Raytheon C-90B King Airs. *CH-139 Jet Rangers refurbished *Nine former CH-146 Griffons added to the 3 CFFTS fleet for advanced helicopter training. See also *1 Canadian Forces Flying Training School *2 Canadian Forces Flying Training School *Canadian Forces Air Command References External links * Official site for 3 CFFTS Badges File:3CFFTS01.png|3 CFFTS school badge, 1980 File:3CFFTS02.png|3 CFFTS school badge, 1982 File:3CFFTSCFI.png|3 CFFTS qualified flying instructor badge, 1982 File:BHSbadge1982.png|3 CFFTS Basic Helicopter School badge, 1982 File:PFStigers01.png|3 CFFTS Primary Flying Squadron badge, 1980 File:PFStigers02.png|3 CFFTS Primary Flying Squadron badge, 1982 File:Grob G-120A badge.JPG|Grob G-120A badge, 2008 Category:Military units and formations of Canadian air forces